


A Wonderful Christmas Time

by Capricious_Caprisun



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricious_Caprisun/pseuds/Capricious_Caprisun
Summary: Hey Imaginarycolour,This one is for you!A little gift from your secret Santa, about two little boys in love uwuI've never written for these characters, so I hope you (and the rest of the people that might read this) will enjoy it!Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Yasin "Nisqy" Dinçer/Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: DreamServer Secret Santa





	A Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycolour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycolour/gifts).



_Yasin waved while thanking Gabriel as he closed the door of his new room. He immediately_ _dropped down on his bed, set his phone up against his pillow and called the one single person he had been wanting to talk to for the entire day now. The phone rang two times, then a pair of familiar blue eyes appeared on his screen._

_“Hey Yasin!” Jesper beamed. “How are you! Have you settled yet?”_

_He wiggled in his desk chair, playfully cursing as he tried to set his phone still against his monitor. After it dropped four times, Jesper finally got it to stand up. He put both his hands under his chin, still smiling, waiting for Yasin’s answer. Yasin sighed, returning the giddiness with a watery smile._

_“I-I’m… not really.” He shifted his weight a bit, then after another sigh, he continued: “I’m sure that’ll come at some point.”_

_“Surely! Don’t worry, you’ll be all LEC before you know it!”_

_“It’s… it’s not the same without you though.”_

_“I know,” Jesper sighed, still smiling, just less boastful. “We’ll text every day though! And call and stuff- don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”_

_“It wasn't fine with Mithy.”_

_Jesper laughed. “Not to sound childish- but that was really more Alfonso’s fault than anything else.”_

_“How do you know it won’t be me that-“_

_“Don’t say that!” Yasin gulped, thoughts captured in sadness and worry. Jesper gave him the sweetest smile he could muster. “I love you, Yasin. We’re going to be perfectly fine.”_

_“I love you too.” Yasin smiled. Saying it out loud still made him blush._

_“Every time you call, I’m going to be there to answer. Always.”_

_“Always?”_

_“Yes, always.”_

_“Even at like… Stuff like Christmas and such?”_

_“Yes! Of course!”_

_“Okay…”_

_“I promise!”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Okay?”_

_“Yes! Okay!”_

_“Good.”_

_\-------------------------------_

Yasin laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling with no particular thoughts on his mind. He just followed the lines; from left, to right, to left, to right, to left…

Surely he enjoyed being with his family. It was nice, and he was glad to be home. His mother had welcomed him with the strongest of hugs, and his father told him he was happy to see him so many times that Yasin had lost count.

Still, it wasn’t perfect.

Not without Jesper.

GOD, how Yasin missed him. Last year, both Yasin and Jesper had stayed at the gaming house and celebrated Christmas together. Coincidentally, that was also the time where they told each other how they felt. The memory still managed to awaken the same feeling it had back then - making Yasin feel light and dizzy in the best way someone could imagine. Now, however, it also came with a tinge of sadness. Jesper wasn’t here now. He was _kilometers_ away, back in the United States. Without him. He promised he’d call Yasin, but he had yet to fulfill that promise. 

“Yasin, sweetie,” a call from his mother downstairs interrupted Yasin’s thoughts, “it’s time! Would you come here?”

Yasin sighed, but got up. After all, missing Jesper really didn’t need to put a damper on the Christmas mood. He straightened the shirt he was wearing and headed out of his room, through the hall, down the staircase into the living room. His parents were sitting on the couch as his mother beamed her brightest smile at him.

“Sit down, dear. Santa’s coming!”

Yasin sighed but complied, trying his best to smile. He expected his parents to get up after that, but they didn’t. His mother didn’t get up to set the table, even though he could smell the delicious dinner simmering in the kitchen from where he sat. His father didn’t get up to give him a present, even though he was the one that always was and will be the most important when it came to that particular part of Christmas. Nobody moved. 

“Soooo…” Yasin started. “What’s the plan?” 

“We’re waiting,” his mother answered. Yasin raised his eyebrows. 

“Waiting for what?” 

“I told you! Santa Claus!” His mother snickered. His dad chuckled and launched Candy Crush on his phone, putting on his reading glasses while the familiar tune of the horribly addictive game filled the living room. Yasin rolled his eyes. 

“Are you kidding?!”

“No!” His mother shifted her look from him, to his father, to the window behind the couch to look at the street outside, and back to Yasin. He rolled his eyes again, but couldn’t deny he was currently trying really hard not to smile at his mother’s antics, wondering really hard just what exactly she had planned. 

“Please tell me you didn’t actually invite someone over to dress up as Santa and give us Corona,” he deadpanned. His mother started laughing. 

“No, of course not!” His father responded, only to be interrupted by his wife. 

“No spoilers!”

Yasin chuckled and got up to get himself something to drink. Of course, his parents only wanted to get him out of his room, perhaps banter and joke around a bit to cheer him up. Although it was a tad annoying it was also really sweet. Yasin truly loved his parents. They were lovely and warm people who would do anything to make him happy and support him through everything. Getting into esports, moving to the United States… it was all okay with them. Then again, Yasin figured he wouldn’t be able to shock them more than he did already when he came out to them. Oh, and how happy his mother had been when Yasin told his parents about Jesper. Of course, they followed every step they could online about the team and their players, so they knew who “Zven” was. And lord oh lord were they happy for him. 

And while Yasin still missed Jesper _so_ much, especially while the two of them were so far apart, these thoughts made him happy. He started fantasizing a bit about how it would be to have Jesper here while pouring himself some soda as the bell rang. His mother sprinted to the door, leaving Yasin’s father to laugh some more and Yasin himself to wonder what the hell his mother was up to. 

“Ho ho ho!” It sounded from the hallway... in a voice that sounded _awful_ lot like- 

_No way!_

Yasin planted the bottle of soda on the kitchen counter with so much force that the contents fizzed out of it and ran back into the living room. There he stood-

Jesper.

The Dane had the handle of his suitcase in one hand, and his phone in the other, holding it to his ear. Yasin felt his buzzing in his pocket. Smiling from ear to ear, he took it out and answered. 

“Hello?”

“Merry Christmas, _min smukke_.” 

_\-------------------------------_

_Yasin and Jesper made sure to enjoy Christmas to the fullest. Sometimes it got a little awkward, with Yasin’s parents so stoked to meet Jesper that they constantly asked him questions and told him family stories, that they barely got any time to spend by themselves, but it was fine. One could even go as far as to call it wonderful. Yasin would._


End file.
